Tengo que deciros algo
by taniadh
Summary: One-Shot (AU). Mallory es hija adoptiva de Misty y Cordelia, y ha llegado el momento de que conozcan a su novia.


**NOTA:** Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen.

Este fic ha sido un encargo de alguien a quien tengo mucho aprecio y espero haber cumplido con las expectativas :)

* * *

La cierta tranquilidad que reinaba en la cocina de la academia Robichaux se vio levemente interrumpida con una alegre y sonora carcajada que resonó por todo el espacio. Bien porque la alegría de Mallory era contagiosa o por la calidad de la historia, pronto se unieron el resto de jóvenes.

La alegría y un ambiente relajado inundaba toda la academia haciendo que se pudiesen permitir esos momentos tranquilos disfrutando de la compañía de todas las brujas y de la armonía que compartía el aquelarre al completo, sin más preocupaciones para las más jóvenes que las derivadas del deseo por aprobar todos los exámenes y poder evolucionar con los poderes de cada una. Tal y como debería ser. Tal y como Cordelia había soñado que sería el aquelarre bajo su liderazgo.

Misty casi lamentó que su mujer hubiese empezado el día más temprano y a esa hora ya se encontrase en su despacho ocupándose de los trámites burocráticos, en lugar de estar desayunando con las demás. Casi. Porque si en ese momento no estaba con ellas es porque tenía la confianza necesaria en su equipo, su concilio, para saber que se ocuparían de mantener en orden. Y porque el hecho de adelantar el trabajo le dejaría la tarde libre para ir a visitar algunas tiendas, acompañada de la hija de ambas; la misma autora de aquellas sonoras carcajadas que, en ese momento, se veía obligada a taparse la boca con la servilleta para evitar que el té saliera despedido sobre la mesa manchando a sus compañeras.

Quizá debería poner algo de orden por si estaban provocando demasiado escándalo, pero lo cierto era que Misty disfrutaba mucho de aquellos momentos de simple felicidad, quizá por haber estado presente, y haber sufrido, tiempos más oscuros del aquelarre. Pero, sobre todo, porque después de tantos momentos de duda y miedo con respecto a su capacidad para ser madre, el ver a Mallory tan feliz y equilibrada con su entorno tanto familiar como académico y místico no dejaba de ser una pequeña victoria para la bruja cajún.

Ya habían pasado dieciséis años desde que la pequeña Mallory había aparecido en la puerta de academia con tan solo cuatro años pidiendo asilo tras haber sido expulsada de su familia por temor a ser heraldo de un ente maligno. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Allí, entre aquellas prístina paredes e inmaculados suelos de mármol, donde menos cabría esperar hospitalidad, encontró a su familia en todos los aspectos. Encontró profesoras que la educaron y la ayudaron a comprender su poder, a controlarlo y a quererlo. Encontró amigas que la apoyaron y convivieron con ella cada pequeño acontecimiento de su vida. Y, también, encontró dos madres que la quisieron y la protegieron de todo peligro, animándola, inspirándola y cuidándola en cada paso del camino. No dudando en tomar medidas legales cuando lo creyeron necesario para darle esa protección extra frente a una familia biológica que la había desterrado; y así poder declarar por escrito y ante la ley lo que ellas ya sabían, que eran una familia.

La calma llegó por si sola cuando el tema de conversación cambió a otro menos llamativo, por lo que Misty pudo seguir dando su atención y su cuidado a la hoja marchita de la areca frente a ella sin intervenir en la conversación ni en el desayuno, ella ya se había adelantado a todas las brujas y había madrugado para preparar el invernadero antes de la clase de botánica. Tampoco tenía mucho sentido mantenerse en la cama más tiempo si Cordelia ya se había levantado y no podía acurrucarse con ella.

Todas las brujas sabían lo importante que era la naturaleza para la nigromante, y su tendencia a aislarse del resto del mundo cuando se rodeaba de ella. Por eso a ninguna le llamó la atención de que aunque Misty llevase el mismo tiempo que el resto de brujas en la cocina, no hubiese participado ni una sola vez en la conversación.

La tranquilidad de una nueva conversación más calmada dejaba espacio para nuevos detalles que poco a poco, casi con timidez, fueron saliendo a la luz. Casi fue de casualidad cuando, en un rápido movimiento de la mano de Misty al apartar un rebelde mechón rizado que había caído sobre su ojo, pudo ver como Mallory se inclinaba ligeramente hacia Coco, quien se sentaba a su lado, sonriendo cómplices, perdidas en su propio mundo con sendas sonrisas tímidas.

Las cejas de la nigromante se dispararon hasta su frente debido a la sorpresa cuando, escondidas tras las tazas de café y platos del desayuno pudo ver las manos de ambas jóvenes entrelazadas, otorgando suaves caricias con la punta de los dedos. Parecía que querían ser discretas ya que se habían apartado de toda conversación, pero la forma en la que las miradas de ambas se cruzaban junto con las sonrisas que las acompañaban las delataban.

Coco había llegado a la academia apenas un año antes y, por ser Mallory una de las brujas más avanzadas, le habían encargado que fuera ella quien le enseñara la academia, las clases y demás características de aquella nueva vida. Rápidamente ambas se habían vuelto muy cercanas. Pese a su familia y su lugar de residencia anterior, Coco no compartía con el resto de su clase social el desprecio por las personas con menos recursos u otros estilos de vida. Era cariñosa y atenta por naturaleza. Pese a sus poderes, que en un primer momento podían parecer nimios y casi desechables, había sido bienvenida en la academia como una más y la joven había estado más que feliz de encontrar aquella nueva familia. Además, sus conocimientos y contactos en las redes sociales habían ayudado enormemente al aquelarre. Todas las brujas, había acabado con una cuenta en instagram. Aunque en el caso de Misty hicieron falta algunas clases extras para hacerle entender que las publicaciones eran públicas, cuando una mañana sorprendió a todas con una foto, afortunadamente más sugerente que explícita, destinada a Cordelia.

Fue un día memorable en el aquelarre.

Medio escondida entre las hojas de las plantas Misty no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría entre las jóvenes brujas viendo como Coco llegaba a sonrojarse mínimamente por algo que Mallory le había dicho y que había causado que ambas se inclinaran más cerca hasta casi recostar levemente la cabeza sobre la otra. O al menos así hubiera sido si no fuese por el aviso que dio Zoe cuando recordó la hora que era y que sólo faltaban 10 minutos para que empezase la primera clase, provocando así que todas las brujas se pusieran en pie y recogieran sus materiales para ir a clase.

De repente Misty se quedó en la cocina, en compañía de los sirvientes que recogían la mesa, perdida en sus pensamientos intentando recordar otros detalles que se le hubieran pasado por alto.

...

—Están saliendo, Dee. No eran imaginaciones mías.

Cordelia estaba recogiendo los archivos de su mesa, catalogándolos por carpetas para que no se le perdiera ningún archivo, mientras su mujer, sentada en la esquina de la mesa le contaba como había ido su día. Y, sobre todo, sus sospechas sobre la supuesta relación de la hija de ambas con una de las brujas de la academia.

—Creo que estás exagerando. —respondió con una sonrisa, divertida por aquella situación, mientras abría el cajón del fichero del despacho para guardar el expediente que mantenía en sus manos.

—¿Por qué? —replicó la bruja cajún con un puchero en su expresión que provocó una leve carcajada en la suprema cuando la miró.

—Creo que son simplemente amigas. —explicó recolocando un mechón de su melena que había salido de control con el movimiento, tras su oreja— Es verdad que son muy cercanas, pero porque dos chicas se tomen de la mano no quiere decir que tengan una relación romántica.

Misty se encogió de hombros, pero reacia a darle la razón a su mujer después de lo que había visto volvió a argumentar:

—Nosotras éramos amigas. Antes de todo.

Su sonrisita de suficiencia era contagiosa, y Cordelia casi estuvo a punto de darle la razón. En su lugar se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios, siendo recibida por los brazos de la bruja del pantano que al momento exigió un suave beso. Misty quería provocar una respuesta y como parecía que Cordelia no iba a ceder, siguió demandando más besos, afianzando los dedos en la fina blusa de la directora aprisionándola también con sus piernas, mientras Cordelia enredaba sus dedos en la melena rizada de la bruja del pantano, perdida en el momento, en la suavidad de los labios de la contraria, en el aroma a tierra y musgo y libertad que siempre parecía acompañar a Misty.

—No vas a decir nada ¿eh? –dijo al fin la bruja del pantano, susurrando contra los labios de la contraria, sin perder su sonrisa al creer ganada aquella conversación, y aún guardando bajo la manga algún que otro movimiento más.

Obligada a volver a la realidad por la conversación, Cordelia protestó levemente cuándo tuvo que abrir los ojos para enfrentar los océanos de su pareja, aunque se negaba rotundamente a bajar los brazos posados sobre sus hombros, llegando incluso a entrelazar los dedos en la nuca de la contraria, como medida de protección.

—No lo sé, nunca me había parado a pensarlo, pero si dices que es lo que has visto puede que sí esté pasando algo entre ellas.

No queriendo darse por vencida, la cajún volvió a insistir:

—¿Recuerdas la pulsera de plata que vio en la tienda de St. Peters y que tenía que comprar a toda costa?

Cordelia tuvo que hacer memoria por un momento antes de asentir. Claro que lo recordaba, aquella noche tenían entradas para ir al cine y se arriesgaron a llegar tarde, pese a saber lo que tardaba Misty en decidirse por una clase de palomitas, porque Mallory quería comprar aquella joya y no le importaba esperar a que atendieran a toda la gente que había antes de ella.

—Si… —se aventuró a responder viendo que Misty no parecía dispuesta a dejar el tema a juzgar por su mirada ansiosa.

—¿Cuándo has visto que la llevara puesta? —Planteó la bruja del pantano arqueando una ceja con una sonrisilla ladeada.

Esa pregunta pareció hacer "click" y hasta Cordelia, reacia en un principio, acabó por abrir los ojos al caer en la cuenta de aquel detalle que se le había pasado por alto.

—¿Ves? ¡Tengo razón! —Celebró Misty con tono totalmente orgulloso antes de comenzar con unas ligeras cosquillas al ver que su mujer aún no parecía reaccionar. Acción que tuvo su recompensa cuando la sensible directora se deshizo en risitas enroscándose alrededor de la bruja contraria para detener aquel rápido ataque. Intentando llegar a una tregua cuando escondió el rostro en el cuello de la mujer más alta, su lugar preferido en el mundo; mientras Misty sacaba juego de su ventaja para abrazarla más estrechamente, si es que eso era físicamente posible.

...

Unos días después, las brujas disfrutaban del ajetreo que traía consigo la tarde del domingo después de comer. Los fines de semana no había clases por lo que las chicas aprovechaban para hacer su vida normal junto con sus hermanas brujas, con las que ahora compartían vida y casa. Eran los momentos en los que aprovechaban para ir de compras, salir a pasear por la ciudad, escuchar música, ir al cine… aunque algunas aprovechaban la relativa calma que ofrecía la ausencia de algunas brujas para quedarse en la mansión y ver una serie en el salón con las que quisieran unirse.

Así es como se encontraban aquella tarde, con algunas de las brujas ocupando los sillones de la sala principal aunque la mayoría había decidido acomodarse en el suelo con mantas y almohadas hechas un lío, cada una como mejor había creído, todas muy juntas, no tanto por amistad, que también, sino por la facilidad que daba esa cercanía para robar más palomitas o chocolatinas.

Cordelia se había adueñado del sofá, como no podía ser de otra manera, compartiéndolo únicamente con una Misty acurrucada en su pecho quien, a pesar de las caricias de su mujer, no podía apartar los ojos de la pantana ni soltar el cojín al que llevaba abrazada desde hacía una hora. La historia era de miedo y suspense, género perfecto para verlo en conjunto y que cada una dijese su teoría sobre quién era el asesino en voz alta. Misty, por otra parte, seguía preocupada por la desaparición del perrito que había entrado en la casa maldita y del que no se había vuelto a saber nada. Nadie había tenido corazón para explicarle que probablemente estaría muerto, pero, por si acaso, Cordelia iba preparando el terreno intentando calmarla enredando los dedos entre los suaves rizos de la bruja sabiendo, después de años de relación, lo mucho que le gustaba aquel gesto.

Pero por más que le importase la historia de la televisión, la atención de ambas brujas se desvió hacia Mallory cuando ésta apareció de nuevo con una bandeja repleta de bebidas y más comida que el resto de brujas habían aprovechado en pedir cuando ésta indicó que iba a la cocina. Con cautela para no tirar nada, se acercó al resto de brujas, y entre alguna que otra queja por tapar la tele cuando pasó por delante, fue repartiendo cada una de las bebidas, hasta que al llegar a su sitio vacío, pero fielmente vigilado por Coco para que nadie lo ocupara, y que la recibió con una amplia sonrisa, correspondida por un leve rubor y una sonrisa más tenue de la morena.

—¿Qué es? —Preguntó Coco con sorpresa cuando, a pesar de no haber pedido nada, Mallory le entregaba una taza humeante que tomó con cuidado.

—Lipton. –Respondió Mallory con un encogimiento de hombros casi como disculpándose por no haber preparado un té mejor, pese al poco tiempo que había tenido.

La ligera exclamación de sorpresa y emoción que Misty estuvo a punto de emitir, fue sofocada por la mano que Cordelia colocó tapando rápidamente la boca de su mujer, adelantándose, sabiendo ya lo que iba a hacer. Mientras, ella misma tenía que hacer sus propios esfuerzos para morderse el labio inferior y que no se escuchara la risa que estaba conteniendo.

Misty elevó la mirada hacia Cordelia haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no hablar, repentinamente muy inquieta al querer celebrar el acierto en sus sospechas, pero no necesitaba decir nada ya que su mirada fue claramente interpretada por Cordelia que asintió varias veces con una amplia sonrisa ante el recuerdo que en ambas había despertado. Tanto el concilio, como las primeras brujas que ingresaron en la academia conocían la historia. Y, por supuesto, Mallory, la había escuchado de boca de Queenie, quien no pudo permitirse perder una oportunidad para contarla. Al parecer, Misty se había cansado de esperar a que la suprema diera un paso más allá en aquella amistad tan cercana que tenían y había decidido ser ella quien tomara la iniciativa ya que, al parecer, ella era la única que no se había enterado de que la directora estaba totalmente enamorada de ella. Dado que la bruja del pantano tampoco tenía mucha experiencia en ese campo, uno de sus movimientos fue ofrecerle una taza de té a Cordelia un día que ésta se encontraba cansada, pero la suerte quiso que todas las hojas de té que tenían almacenadas habían sido usadas esa mañana para una de las clases, por lo que al final tuvo que recurrir a aquella marca comercial, un tanto avergonzada por ofrecer eso siendo ella la principal bruja encargada del invernadero y de las clases de botánica. Pero a Cordelia le había parecido tan adorable la forma en la que Misty se preocupaba por ella, y todo lo que sentía por ella se había concentrado en aquel momento de tal forma que sin poder refrenarse más, en cuánto Misty se sentó a su lado, la atrajo hacia si besándola con suavidad.

Había sido su primer beso, allí mismo, en aquel sofá que ahora compartían, y frente a quienes estuvieran en la sala en aquel momento sin que a ninguna de las dos les hubiese importado; felices al fin por haber conseguido lo que ambas deseaban desde hacía tanto tiempo.

En el presente, Mallory, que en tantas cosas se parecía a su madre Misty había optado por usar sus mismos trucos, ante el orgullo de la bruja del pantano. Aunque en su caso, el beso que recibió fue uno en la mejilla por parte de Coco, quizá cohibida al estar rodeadas por tantas personas. Pero eso no evitó que aún así atrajera a la bruja más joven dejando que Mallory acomodara la cabeza en su pecho y aprovechara la situación para besar suavemente su sien.

Misty dio varios golpecitos leves totalmente emocionada en la mano de Cordelia al haber captado aquel intercambio de las dos brujas, tan evidente y que no dejaba ninguna duda. La suprema sólo pudo reír suavemente negando con la cabeza al ver lo entusiasmada que estaba la rubia. Sin poder resistirse, acunó su rostro y otorgó un beso en cariñoso en su nariz, provocando que Misty cerrara los ojos con una tonta sonrisa, y que aprovechara para hacer un mohín con sus labios pidiendo así un beso en ese mismo lugar; reclamo que al momento fue complacido. Si no estuvieran rodeadas de sus alumnas y su hija, Cordelia no hubiera dudado en intensificar aquel beso, embriagada como siempre por el dulce sabor de los labios de la bruja del pantano, pero debía ser responsable. Por lo que dios fin a aquel beso con otro roce más ligero después y una adormilada sonrisa cuando abrió los ojos coincidiendo con los azules de la contraria antes de abrazarla para que se recostase en su pecho. Ambas se acomodaron con una suave suspiro olvidadas ya de lo que ocurría en la pantalla, limitándose a disfrutar de aquel momento de pura tranquilidad y felicidad en compañía de quienes más querían. Minutos después, Cordelia elevó la mirada justo para ver como del mismo modo en el que Misty se acurrucaba con ella, Mallory lo hacía con Coco arropadas, además, por la manta que las cubría. Y aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta nostalgia al ver como su pequeña niña era cada vez más mayor, no había nada que desease más que Mallory pudiese tener a alguien en su vida tan especial, con quien poder compartir su vida, sus sentimientos, alguien que la cuidara y la apoyara y la amara tal cual era como le había ocurrido a ella misma con Misty.

...

Era una tarde tranquila puesto que muchas de las chicas estaban preparando algunas de las pruebas que realizarían en los días posteriores como forma de evaluación de sus progresos. Algunas habían optado por trabajar en el invernadero, otras en la cocina y otras en sus propias habitaciones. Algunas, las menos, habían optado por salir a pasear por la ciudad para despejarse, pero el resultado final era una academia extrañamente silenciosa y en calma; algo raro al habitar tantas personas juntas.

Al haber sido expulsadas de su lugar predilecto, el invernadero, Misty y Cordelia se habían adueñado de la sala principal para realizar sus propias tareas. La bruja de rizos dorados pasaba su tiempo entretenida en coser un desgarro de un peluche de una de las alumnas más jóvenes de la academia que se había roto al quedar enganchado en la puerta de hierro de la academia cuando pasó corriendo a su lado. Por suerte, el haber vivido durante tanto tiempo sola en el pantano obligada a ser autosuficiente, le había valido para aprender varias destrezas básicas como era trabajar con la madera, ciertos metales y, como no, la costura. Mientras, a su lado, sentada en la misma mesa, Cordelia se encargaba de responder emails desde su ordenador portátil. No necesitaban hablar para estar cómodas, la simple compañía de la contraria ya era suficiente por lo que salvo esporádicas miradas acompañadas de sonrisas, no había nada que perturbara aquella paz.

—Mamá… —Ambas olvidaron sus tareas cuando la voz de Mallory avisó de su llegada, sin duda pensando que sólo encontraría a Cordelia ya que fue la única a la que nombró, y sorprendiéndose con la presencia de Misty también.— Y mumi. –Añadió—.

Las dos mujeres le prestaron al momento toda su atención pues habían reconocido en su voz aquella preocupación y nerviosismo que, sin duda, sentía y que se delataba por como jugueteaba con sus propios dedos entrelazados frente a ella. Pero toda preocupación de las brujas mayores desapareció cuando vieron aparecer seguidamente a Coco con idéntica expresión.

El ruidito que escapó de la garganta de Misty por la emoción de lo que ya intuía que iba a pasar, fue sofocado por la directora cuando coló una mano bajo la mesa apretando ligeramente el muslo de su mujer. Misty no podía disimular sus emociones ni aunque su vida dependiese de ello y era algo que todos sabían, y aunque Cordelia no quería ser cruel, no podía evitar disfrutar ligeramente de aquella situación. Suponía que era una de las satisfacciones de tener hijos.

—¿Si, cariño? —respondió la suprema, quizá demasiado sonriente.

—Tengo algo que deciros… bueno, en realidad las dos. —Comenzó con cierto titubeo volviendo la vista a Coco que seguía detrás de ella, para que se colocara a su lado, visible. Y aprovechando para tomarla de la mano para ganar más confianza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La situación le divertía pero lo cierto es que ver a Mallory tan nerviosa acompañada de Coco la hizo sentirse culpable y por eso Cordelia disminuyó su sonrisa dándole seriedad al momento.

Coco y Mallory ya habían hablado de ese isntante, no querían esconderse ni Mallory quería ocultarle nada a sus madres por lo que estaban más que seguras, pero lo cierto es que llegado el momento le era más difícil de lo que había imaginado. No porque creyera que no fuesen a aceptar a Coco pues ya sabía que le tenían mucho cariño, pero quizá no se mostraban tan alegres al saber que mantenía una relación con una de las brujas con las que convivía. No era lo habitual, pero tampoco su vida tenía nada de corriente. Respiró hondo armándose de valor, y tras mirar fugazmente a Misty, que parecía estar a punto de saltar al no poder quedarse quieta en la silla, extrañamente impaciente, se atrevió a hablar.

—Quería deciros que Coco y yo estamos saliendo. —dijo al fin llegando a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro como si se hubiera liberado de un gran peso con aquellas palabras.— No llevamos mucho tiempo, un mes o así.

—No queríamos decir nada aún porque era muy pronto, pero ahora estamos seguras y ni Mallory ni yo queríamos ocultaros nada. Sabéis que os respetamos muchísimo, ambas. Y tampoco queremos escondernos más. —Añadió Coco cuando vio que las brujas no habían dicho nada y no queriendo dejar a su novia sola en ese momento cuando ella también estaba implicada.

Cordelia se puso en pie lentamente y abrió la boca, dispuesta a hablar, pero no llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna antes de que Mallory volviera a pronunciarse.

—Os respetamos mucho y sabéis que quiero que estéis orgullosas de mi y sé que esto no es lo más común, pero seamos sinceras, somos brujas, no hay nada común en nosotras. Y quiero a Coco y no quiero separarme de ella. —Terminó con firmeza y una mirada más que decidida.

Ante aquello Cordelia no pudo más que sonreír al ver cuánto se parecía a Misty cuando ésta defendía algo que le importaba mucho. Enternecida por ver como pese al leve temor de que aquella conversación saliese mal, las manos de las jóvenes no se habían separado ni un momento y Coco no dejaba de asentir a lo que la morena decía.

—Mallory, tranquila. —Comenzó llamando a la calma cuando posó una mano sobre la mejilla de su hija y otra sobre el hombro de su pareja sonriendo a ambas— ya lo sabíamos.

La sorpresa que aquella revelación pudo causar en las jóvenes se vio eclipsada cuando una más que emocionada y alegre Misty se puso en pie también acercándose a ellas.

—¡Y nos alegramos mucho! –Añadió.

Cordelia rio al ver las expresiones de ambas.

—No habéis sido tan sutiles como pensáis. Y sí, Misty tiene razón, sólo queremos que seas feliz, y si esa felicidad la has encontrado con una mujer tan maravillosa como Coco. —dijo mirando a la aludida con la misma sonrisa- No podemos hacer más que alegrarnos y apoyaros.

—Pero… ¿os parece bien? —Preguntó Mallory aún sin poder creérselo. Llevaba tanto tiempo preparándose para el peor de los escenarios posibles que ahora que sólo veía apoyo y amor y felicidad en las expresiones de sus madres no podía creerse que fuera verdad.

—¿Por qué nos iba a parecer mal? —Apuntó Cordelia—. Ya conocemos a Coco y sabéis ambas lo mucho que la apreciamos, lleváis siendo amigas mucho tiempo y si ese sentimiento ha evolucionado a más y sois felices, eso es todo lo que importa.

Misty no podía hacer más que asentir firmemente a las palabras de su esposa. Riendo tiernamente cuando una emocionada Mallory saltó a los brazos de la directora abrazándose a ella . A veces olvidaban que la mayoría de las brujas habían sido rechazadas por sus familiares por ser lo que eran, por no poder cambiar su naturaleza. Y aunque habían encontrado su lugar en aquel aquelarre, pensar en hacer algo que podría disgustar a esa nueva familia era un miedo demasiado tangible como para pasarlo por alto. Pero pronto borraron cualquier rastro de aquellos miedos o inseguridades cuando una vez terminado el abrazo con Cordelia fue el turno de Misty, mientras Cordelia atraía a Coco hacia ella para poder abrazarla también y ayudarla a calmar la preocupación que aún percibía en ella.

—Muchas gracias por aceptarme. —dijo la rubia en un susurro en ese abrazo. Pero al momento Cordelia negó con la cabeza sin romper el abrazo.

—No hay nada que aceptar, eres parte del aquelarre y ahora también parte de la familia.

Sentenció no dejando lugar a más dudas con respecto a aquel tema. Después fue el turno de Misty de abrazarla, y aunque Coco había supuesto en un primer momento que Cordelia sería la más difícil de las dos, Misty reclamó su puesto cuando en un susurro, y sin que las otras dos mujeres presentes la pudieran escuchar dijo:

—Como hagas daño a Mallory intencionadamente vas a acabar siendo comida para caimanes.

Y, como si no hubiese acabado de amenazar a la novia de su hija y hermana de aquelarre, Misty se separó del abrazo con una sonrisa de lo más inocente para volver a su tarea anterior. Todos sabían que Misty era una persona de naturaleza calmada y tranquila, pero si la provocaban o se veía amenazada ella o, sobre todo, alguien a quien quería, ya podía prepararse quien quiera que fuese porque se había ganado una poderosa enemiga.

Coco rio nerviosa tan sorprendida que no le dio tiempo a responder que jamás haría algo así y, por si acaso, aprovechó para acercarse más a Mallory y tomarla de la mano, siendo recibida por una sonrisa de ésta que, pletórica por no tener que disimular más, le robó un rápido beso en los labios con la consiguiente risita de después. Cordelia sólo pudo negar con la cabeza sonriendo ante aquel gesto e indicarles que volvieran a estudiar para los exámenes del día siguiente mientras ella volvía a su sitio para terminar los informes.

Sonriendo orgullosa al ver como Mallory seguía sosteniendo la mano de Coco ambas irradiando una felicidad en sus sonrisas que podrían iluminar una habitación a oscuras.

...

—¡1587 calorías!

—¡Correcto!

Al momento se escucharon las felicitaciones y risas consecuentes del juego que mantenían en la cocina algunas de las brujas. Zoe había encontrado una receta en internet para hacer una tarta de chocolate, y aunque al principio había recibido bromas, por parte de Queenie sobre todo, al referirse a sus nefastas cualidades culinarias, al final tanto ella como Misty se habían unido al plan. Poco después apareció una Mallory a la carrera huyendo entre risas de una Coco que, por alguna explicación se encontraba empapada de cintura para arriba, y a juzgar por el vaso que llevaba en la mano estaba dispuesta a vengarse. Aunque Mallory jugó sucio y entre besos consiguió que su novia la perdonara, y cuando se enteraron de lo que hacían en la cocina decidieron quedarse para ver el resultado. La tarta estaba a punto de salir del horno cuando Cordelia apareció por la puerta al haber percibido la ausencia prolongada de tantas brujas a la vez, y cuando vio a qué se debía aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar asiento en la mesa a la espera de su propia porción.

Y así es como habían acabado todas alrededor de la mesa, con Mallory sentada en el regazo de Coco, celebrando como su novia iba acertando las calorías de cada uno de los ingredientes y cuantos habría, en proporción, en cada uno de los bocados que estaban tomando.

Y mientras todas celebraban los aciertos de la bruja, o revisaban nuevamente los recipientes para ver si estaba correcto, Misty no perdía el tiempo en ir comiendo más trozos de tarta, tan sólo vigilada por la complaciente mirada de Cordelia que sabía muy bien que esa era la única razón por la que Misty había desaparecido parte de la tarde.

—¿Os hacéis una idea del tiempo que vamos a tener que estar en la bicicleta o corriendo para quemar las calorías de esto? —dijo una Coco alarmada intentando poner algo de cordura, aunque su público no era el más receptivo con ese tema.

—A mi me gustas tal cual eres. —Aseguró una pletórica Mallory antes de besar de nuevo la mejilla de su novia y después verse atrapada en un beso más digno de tener tal nombre cuando Coco reclamó sus labios.

—Uff… no puedo con tantas parejitas. —Se quejó Queenie, sin malicia, lanzándole una servilleta a ambas para que se separaran provocando una risita en las presentes.— Cordelia, Misty ¿os importaría enseñarle algo de modales a vuestra hija?

Comentó siguiendo la broma sólo para ver, estupefacta, que las aludidas se habían aislado de todo el mundo cuando Misty había pasado a compartir un trozo de su tarta con Cordelia tan sólo para sustituir en el último momento la cuchara por sus labios cuando la suprema se acercó a capturarlo, haciendo que acabaran perdidas en su propio beso.

Esta vez fue la propia Mallory la que hizo una bola con la servilleta para tirársela a ambas entre risas y que se separaran.

—Un poco de decoro, por favor, que se supone que sois las adultas.

Bromeó entre las risas de todas las presentes divirtiéndose al ver como la poderosa suprema se sonrojaba ligeramente, mientras que la nigromante se limitaba a sacarle la lengua como haría una niña pequeña, y después sonreír con total orgullo por la hazaña conseguida; para Misty cada beso de Cordelia era algo que debía atesorar.

Las bromas siguieron y la conversación siguió cambiando de tema según surgía y Cordelia, sabiendo que el resto del aquelarre estaba bien y a salvo, teniendo la confianza, el respeto y el cariño de todas las brujas. Y estando rodeada de su su concilio y de su familia todas reunidas, sabía que todo lo que alguna vez había soñado se había hecho realidad. Dirigió la mirada hacia Mallory cuando la escuchó reírse con una sonora carcajada echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Coco se escondía en su cuello ahogando una carcajada similar, sabiendo que si bien podría haber problemas en el futuro, peligros, amenazas o simplemente el transcurso de la vida, ninguna estaría sola, y su querida niña contaría con alguien tan especial en su vida como había tenido la suerte ella al encontrar a Misty. Y no podía pedir nada más.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Gracias por leer. ¡Los comentarios son bien recibidos!


End file.
